1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a map scrolling method in a navigation terminal and the same navigation terminal, and more particularly to a method for easily and rapidly scrolling through a map image by the user, and a navigation terminal for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a navigation terminal displays a map showing a current position on a touch screen. In this case, the current position is displayed on a certain reduced scale, and position data of the map is changed and displayed according to a traveling direction of the navigation terminal.
In order for the user to see a map image including a desired position using the touch screen in the navigation terminal, the user must repeatedly touch a point in a desired direction with respect to the center of the touch screen, or must repeatedly drag the map in the desired direction. Otherwise, when a separate map scroll button is included in the touch screen, the user scrolls through a map image by adjusting the map scroll button. For example, when the user wants to shift a certain point currently indicated in an upper portion in a screen to the center of the screen, the user moves the map image by touching an upper portion, by dragging the map, or by adjusting the map scroll button. In this case, since the movement of the map image is slowly performed, the user must repeatedly perform a key adjustment.
As described above, according to conventional map image scrolling methods, when the user desires to see a certain position, the user moves a map image through a touch input or a dragging task. However, such a method requires repeated touch inputs or dragging tasks when the desired position is far away from the currently displayed map. Furthermore, when the user is driving a car, it is very inconvenient for the user to repeat such inputs, and it is difficult for the user to rapidly find and see the desired position. In addition, when a map scroll button is included in a touch screen, since the button is displayed at a certain portion of the map image at all times, a part of the map corresponding to the portion of the button is obscured by the button when the map image is scrolled.